


A Thief's Surprise

by BonesAtlantis_21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Light-Hearted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonesAtlantis_21/pseuds/BonesAtlantis_21
Summary: Sasha, who is lead by her stomach, will sometimes go to great lengths to get meat. One night when one of her attempts goes south, she not only gets scared half to death but also gets the surprise of a lifetime.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 22
Kudos: 178





	A Thief's Surprise

“Sasha no!” Connie scolded Sasha for the sixth time that night. She had an idea, an idea so bad that Connie felt the need to yell at her because he was worried for his friend's safety.

“Come on! We haven’t had meat in soooo long, plus he won’t miss it!” Sasha whined as she and Connie walked back from the mess hall after a long day of training.

“Sasha, it's a horrible idea!” Connie bluntly said.

Sasha, shocked at the fact her partner and crime won't help her with her idea, jumped directly in front of Connie, making him stop dead in his tracks. “Please!” She begged! Then she got down on her knees and grabbed Connie's pants. “Please, please, please, PLEASE!”

“What is potato girl whining about now?” Jean came up from behind.

Connie rolled his eyes. “Sasha wants to steal meat again.”

“Let her do it!” Jean stated. “She already stole meat from the officers back at Trost. What could be worse than that?”

“She wants to steal it from Commander Erwin,” Connie stated.

Jean’s eyes immediately opened up. “Sasha, are you insane!”

“What! He received meat from the royals a few days ago, and I can smell it every time I pass by his quarters, so I know he hasn’t eaten it!”

“This is COMMANDER ERWIN!” Jean shouted. “This isn’t some random officer who sleeps on the job; he’s going to catch you! And then you’ll be dead!”

“That's what I’ve been telling her!” Connie added.

“But! But! I’ll be quiet!” Sasha pleaded. “I'm reticent when I want to be!”

“Sasha no!” Connie asserted.

“Ugh.” Sasha gave up. “Fine!”

“Thank you!” Connie helped her up. “Now, promise that you won’t try and steal the meat.”

“Is that really necessary? I mean…”

“Promise!” Jean interrupted her.

“Ugh, fine,” Sasha rolled her eyes as she made a salute. “I promise on this salute that I won’t go and steal meat from Commander Erwin.”

“Thank you!” Connie sighed.

Connie, Sasha, and Jean went to go meet up with the others in their friend group. Once they did, they laughed and played games until it was time to go to bed. Jean and Connie went to sleep believing that they didn’t have to worry about Sasha trying to break into Commander Erwin's quarters, but they failed to see was Sasha had crossed her fingers when she saluted to them.

A few hours later into the night, Sasha found herself on a roof right outside Commander Erwin's quarters, waiting for his candlelight to go out so she could make her move. _Sheez, what is the commander doing up so late?_ Sasha thought to herself as her time on the roof turned from minutes to hours. Every so often, Sasha would look up from her spot on the roof in hopes the window had darkened but become very disappointed to see a dark gold light coming from the window. _Ugh, what is he doing in there?_

Finding herself falling asleep, she almost gave up until the light glow from the window slowly dimmed out. Sasha perked up as she realized that he had finally gone to bed, so now all she had to do was wait another 30 minutes, giving him time to fall into a deep sleep. It was a lot of waiting around, but she knew it would surely be worth it to get her hands on that tasty loaf of meat.

After another 30 minutes, Sasha slowly crept up to the window to gaze inside the now dark quarters. She had a full view of the commander on his bed, his blond hair ruffled wildly, and his massive muscular body was covered completely by the covers. Staying as still as she could, Sasha waited a few moments to make sure that he was actually asleep. And sure enough, his steady breathing and relaxed position prove to her that he had gone into dreamland. Glancing around the room, Sasha also noticed a lump next to the commander; she assumed it was a bunch of pillows. She, too, liked to sleep with a pillow next to her so she could hug it.

Without any further thoughts, she glanced around till she saw the prize, a loaf of salted jerky meat sitting on a shelf next to the commander's desk. It looked the same as it did the first time Sasha saw it, so she knew Commander Erwin had not touched it since he got it. Her mouth watered at the sight of it, it looked so good, and she tried to imagine how it was going to taste. Slowly and carefully, Sasha opened the glass window. Once the window was tall enough for her to crawl inside, she did so.

When Sasha was growing up, her father taught her how to hunt, and part of hunting is staying quiet, waiting, and listening, so Sasha knew probably better than anyone else how to sneak around without getting caught. She was pretty sure she could sneak around anyone in the Scout Regiment.

Well, except maybe one person.

Once Sasha was inside, the rich meat scent overwhelmed her nose so much that saliva began dripping out of the sides of her mouth, and she tried to contain herself from going into full-on titan mode, as she desperately wanted to tear that meat to shreds right then and there.

After taking a moment to compose herself, Sasha, quietly and as quickly as she could, she tiptoed over to the corner of the room where it was lying on a shelf waiting to be eaten. _If Commander Erwin hadn’t eaten yet, surely he isn’t going to; I'm sure he won't miss it._ She convinced herself as she reached out an arm to pick it up. But just before her fingers could touch it, something stopped her dead in her tracks. Shuffling.

 _Oh no_. Sasha’s heart was pounding as she turned around and noticed the commander shuffling closer to the lump of pillows on his bed. He seemed to be asleep; this instantly relaxed her, so she watched with cation as the commander in his sleeping state reached his arm out to pull the pillows closer to him. The blankets moved off the lump, exposing shiny locks of black hair and a small white face. _Wait a minute._ Sasha thought; it instantly occurred to her that the lump was not a pillow but a person. She felt her heart pound again but even faster because she could recognize that small sleeping form hiding under the covers anywhere. And that person was the last person she wanted to encounter when she was breaking into a superior officer's quarters. It was the one person that she knew she would in no way be able to sneak around. That one person who would kill her faster than Commander Erwin. Captain Levi.

 _Oh no, no, no._ Sasha wanted to run as quickly as she could out of Erwin's quarters. Maybe if she ran fast enough, they wouldn’t catch her. But alas, her legs were completely frozen, her arms were frozen, her breathing became shallow, as sweat began to stream down her forehead. She felt her heartbeat aggressively pound against her chest. It sounded so loud that she thought for sure they would wake up.

After what felt like hours, neither the Commander nor Captain moved, and although Sasha still found herself on edge, she couldn’t help but also feel excitement at what she was witnessing. _Oh, wait until the guys hear about this._ She thought as a smile appeared on her face. Her excitement was short-lived, however, as Captain Levi began shuffling in his sleep, and Sasha watched in complete horror as Levi turned around and snuggled closer into Erwin’s chest, “Erwin,” he mumbled with an innocent ring to his voice. Erwin's sleeping form seems to oblige as he tightens his arm around him.

After Sasha was sure neither of them was going to wake up, she smiled again. _Awww._ She thought to herself; she had never seen the Captain in such a vulnerable state. He looked so small curled up against the large Commander, and oddly enough, to Sasha, the scene looked natural like they were meant for each other. _They are adorable together._

After a few more moments of watching the Commander and his Captain snuggle with one another, Sasha turned back around to get what she came for, the meat. Again she reached her hand out for the large loaf of jerky.

“What are you doing here, Blouse?” Came a low voice from behind her.

“Ehhh!” Sasha shirked as she violently turned around and came face to face with her worst nightmare, Captain Levi.

“Ahhhhhhh! Captain!” Sasha whispered frantically. _How did he get there so fast!_ Sasha thought to herself. “Fancy meeting you here, Captain! I didn’t think I would see you in the Commander's quarters.”

Levi, stiff as a board with arms crossed, used his grey-blue eyes to stare directly into her soul. Helplessly, Sasha just stood there with her eyes wide open as she looked back at him with pure terror, fearing what was next to come.

After a few moments of intensely staring, Levi glanced behind her and his body loosened up. “You came here for the meat, didn’t you.” He finally asked.

Sasha nodded as she eyed the still sleeping commander.

Levi looked back at the commander and then sighed; he reached out and grabbed the meat from behind her. “I’ve been watching you smell this thing all week. Here I'll make you a deal. You can have this if you don’t tell ANYONE, especially Hange, about what you saw tonight, got it!”

Sasha nodded intensely again. “Yes, yes! I won’t say anything to another soul, I swear.”

“Good,” Levi stated as he grabbed her arm and then practically dragged her to the door. He opened the door and shoved Sasha out of the room with enough force. She fell on her knees, and then he threw the meat at her.

Sasha leaned out to catch the meat from the floor and then cradled it to her chest like it was a crying baby.

“And another thing.” Levi looked down at her with his glaring eyes. “If you do happen to say anything to one of your brat friends, I will not only kick your ass but restrict your meals to once a day, got it!”

“Yes, sir!” Sasha nervously stated from the floor. 

“Good,” Levi said before closing the door. Sasha, who was very scared for her life, ran down the hall and back to her quarters.

Levi sighed and looked down at the floorboards. _That was close._ He thought to himself. It had been about three years since Erwin and he officially got together, and in all that time, they had never had an incident as close as someone discovering their secret.

“You know you don’t have to be so harsh.” Came a low, sleepy voice from behind him. “I was going to give that meat to your squad anyway.

Levi took a deep breath. “If the brats find out about us, they will never listen to me again.” Levi turned to walk over to the bed where Erwin was waiting.

“You beat a fifteen-year-old in front of all of them. I'm sure they would still respect you.” Erwin sighed, tugging on Levi’s shirt pulling him back down to bed.

“All the same, she broke into a Commander's quarters. Does that not bother you?” Levi inquired as Erwin wrapped his arms around Levi's small muscular body, pulling him close.

Erwin shook his head. “Not as much as it probably should.” “We have other things to worry about, plus like you told me the other day, that girl is led by her stomach. I doubt that she did it to disrespect me.”

“It's still disrespectful,” Levi muttered.

“Hmmm, like trying to kill a section commander on a mission outside the walls.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed, “I swear, Erwin.”

Erwin muttered out a laugh as he kissed Levi on the forehead. “I love you too, Levi.” He whispered before he fell back asleep.

Levi rolled his eyes, but he snuggled closer into Erwin’s chest. _I love you, Erwin._ He thought before he fell back asleep.

The next day, Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, and Connie sat at their usual table in the mess hall at breakfast. “Wait, so she really thought that stealing from the Commander was a good idea!” Armin stated.

“Yeah, she really thought it was!” Connie nodded his head.

“I mean, it's not like she hasn’t stolen meat from a superior official before,” Eren commented.

“Yeah, but this is Commander Erwin!” Jean stated. “He would definitely notice.”

“He might not,” Mikasa stated. “I hear the Captain complain to Section Commander Hange about how the Commander forgets to eat. He might not have noticed it.”

“Hey, guys, you want some meat?” Sasha walked up to them and held out a half loaf of jerky meat she obtained from the night before.

“Ahhhhh!” The entire table screamed except for Mikasa.

“Sasha, you didn’t!” Jean stated.

“Sasha, you promised us!” Connie banged his hand against the table.

“Hmmmmm, I said I wouldn’t take it from the Commander. I never said anything about his quarters.” Sasha smiled a big toothy smile as drool spread down her chin.

Jean slapped his forehead. Armin's eyes widened, and Eren leaned back, shaking his head.

“Ahhh!” Connie sighed as he banged his head on the table. “Why do we even bother.”

“Was the Captain in bed with him?” Mikasa asked, stoically sipping her tea.

“What!” The entire table perked up and faced Mikasa.

Sasha, remembering Captain Levi's threats, nervously looked down and tried not to make eye contact.

“Mikasa, what are you talking about?” Armin asked, shocked.

“Yeah, Captain Levi and Commander Erwin aren’t together,” Eren added.

Mikasa put her tea down and turned her body to face them. “The Captain never seems to shut up about him. Plus, they are always together, and I see them give each other the look sometimes.”

“The look?” Connie raised an eyebrow.

“You know, the way Section Commander Hange looks at Titans or how Historia and Ymir looked at each other. The way anyone ever looks at someone when they ‘like’ each other.” Mikasa lectured.

“Well, I have never seen that look before!” Jean smirked.

“Of course you haven’t!” Eren laughed. “You have too much of a horse face for anyone to look at you like that.”

“What did you say to me!” Jean leaned over the table.

The rest of the group began laughing, except for Armin. “Guys, do you need to do this so early in the morning.” Armin sighed.

However, the two had different ideas as the waves of insults began, and Eren and Jean got up, ready to face each other once again.

“Hey! What's all the noise about.” Came a low, raspy voice next to the table. This voice made everyone at the table, including Jean and Eren, stop what they were doing and look up to see Captain Levi and Commander Erwin at the head of the table, looking at them intensely.

“Nothing, sir!” Eren nervously glanced at them, and the rest of the table began nodding their heads.

“Good!” Levi stated. “Finish your meals and then clean up this table; it's disgusting!”

“Yes, sir!” The entire table shouted.

As the group's two superior officers walked past the table, Mikasa watched as Captain Levi glanced down at Sasha, making her even more nervous than she already was. A smile appeared over Mikasa's lips. She had her answer.


End file.
